ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball AF Xicor Saga Episode 1: Earths Heroes Return! Xicor's Arrival!
Dragonball AF: Xicor Saga!!! Episode 1 Earth's Heroes Return! Xicor's Arrival! _______________________________ Prologue:Around 120 years after the Frieza Saga. At this time Goku goes from planet to planet training and he comes across one planet which looks absolutely perfect, he goes onto this planet for training and finds that all the people there look perfect, and also the gravity is 1000 times that of earths so he figures its ideal for training for a little while. He also meets this stunningly beautiful woman there who try’s to seduce Goku however Goku resists because of his heart belonging to Chi-chi, she senses this but makes love to him in his dreams. Shortly after Goku leaves the planet and as he leaves, the planet turns into silver and it disappears totally as well as everyone who inhabited it! Since the woman was a god and created a perfect illusion for Goku she also sensed how powerful he was, she wanted to have his baby and create the ultimate being. Anyway later she gives birth to a child named Xicor who is naturally born as a super Saiyan 5 , since he is half god and half Saiyan he is the ultimate being however he is pretty much useless as he needs to be trained by someone great, his father obviously, Goku, so he goes off in search of his real father to be trained by him and become the greatest warrior in the universe from which his mother wants him to be!!! Its now been years after the defeat of Omega Shenron, and since Shenron showed up and took Goku off to train amongst the people on earth by going planet to planet, the earth is in peace for now, Gohan is now a school teacher at Orange Star University, and Goten attends there, Bulma and Trunks still work at Capsule Corp. Bulla has also joined too, Vegeta is mostly lazy and sits on the couch watching T.V. but sometimes he trains, but that is only on the days he thinks about Goku getting stronger than him, somewhere else in the galaxy. Now lets visit Gohan at the University teaching Gotens Class Gohan:” well class today’s lesson is…” *he is interrupted by an announcer on the speaker Announcer:” well it seems a small blue man and two of his henchman, a dog and an old lady, are holding a little girl hostage” *Goten not caring begins talking to his friends, when Gohan walks over to Goten, Gohan:” Goten did you hear that?” Goten:” yeah” Gohan:” then what are you waiting for go to the rescue Great Saiyaman 3” Goten:” *Sigh* Fine” Outside he presses the button on his watch and a costume appears on him, Goten:” I am the Great Saiyaman 3, and I shall save the day….wow that was lame” *he then flies out to the city. In the city Pilaf is standing holding a little girl with one arm and he has a knife in the other hand Pilaf:” I’m serious people I want all the zeni you got so hand it over, or the girl dies” Mai:” Sir are you really gonna hurt the innocent girl ?” Pilaf:” no just saying that so we can have the money” * Goten shows up, and just as he is about to save the day, Man:” Look in the sky, its Papayaman” * *the man shouts and points in the sky, Goten looks and it seems to be a man with a hero suit on, that looks like Uub* Goten:” Uub?!?” Papayaman:” its ok Goten, I’ll take these goons down” * Goten, disappointed, flies away. Meanwhile miles away, two space pods land, one of them opens up and a strong man with white & black hair gets out , then the other pod opens and the western supreme kai (also known as Princess Lila, or the mother of Frieza)gets out of that one, Xicor:” we have arrived mother, we are now on the planet where my father lives” Lila:” yes” Xicor:” Soon this world will be ruled by me, Xicor the Evil son of Goku” *Back to Goten, he is flying with his mask off, when Xicor appears Xicor:” Hello Goten” Goten:” what? how do you know my name?” Xicor:” I’m your brother” Goten:” What? Whatever!” Xicor:” well then…DIE!!!” *he shoots a huge Ki blast at Goten, Goten:” AW!” * Goten falls to the surface of the earth. *Mean While… Gohan:” Huh? I Sense Goten’s in trouble” *he then teleports there, Gohan:” GOTEN!!!” * *he yells once he sees Goten lying on the ground. He then lands on the ground, Gohan:” Why did you do this you monster, and who the hell are you” Xicor:” my name is Xicor and I’m your half brother” Gohan:" Wha?!" To Be Continued... Category:Needs Work Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by FireblazePony Category:Episodes